You and I
by Nakashima Yukari
Summary: Kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku bisa memilikimu seperti sekarang ini? Kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dan memberiku kasih sayang yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan darimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau tidak bersamaku dan bersama orang lain. Ichihime in Romance


**Holaaa~... Hai semuanyaaaa~...**

 **Yukari datang nih dengan fanfic baruku. Kali ini Yuka bikin fanfic pairing kesukaan Yuka : Ichihime. Dari dulu Yuka suka banget dengan pairing ini, lucu dan bikin nyesek aja lihat cerita mereka di anime/manga. Entah kenapa Kubo-sama masih belum memberi hint buat pairing di animenya. Yuka selalu berharap mereka akan happy ending kayak Naruhina. Cerita mereka juga hampir mirip menurutku, setuju kah?**

 **Yuka tahu kalau cerita ini mungkin akan mendapat bash dari fans Ichiruki atau siapapun mereka, tapi Yuka gak mau ambil pusing. Mereka mau flame seperti apapun tidak akan merubah apapun. Yuka akan tetap ship Ichihime all the way. Terkesan M yaa Yuka-_-.**

 **Yuka gak bakalan banyak ngomong, langsung aja ini cerita baru Yuka.**

 **YOU AND I**

 **PAIRING : ICHIHIME**

 **RATING : T+/M**

 **WARNING : AR, OOC, TYPO (MAYBE), KLISE, ONESHOT DAN LAIN-LAIN**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Karakura dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuh. Disalah satu rumah, sinar matahari menyusup dari celah tirai kamar. Seseorang yang tadinya masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya mulai terusik dengan sinar matahari yang silau. Dari dalam selimut putih sebuah kepala dengan mahkota berwarna senada dengan musim gugur mulai mencuat. Dan tak berselang lama sang penghuni pun bangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia masih leleah.

'Sudah pagi. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan.'batin sang penguni aka Orihime.

Orihime yang masih sedikit linglung hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya sambil memegangi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Saat Orihime masih berusaha mengumpulkan lagi nyawanya, suara pintu terbuka pun membuyarkan pikirannya.

CKREEKKK...

Dari dalam pintu kamar mandi, Ichigo keluar dengan hanya celana pendek berwarna putih dan sebuah handuk yang Ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi otot perut dan lengannya yang terlihat berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari.

"Ichigo...-kun.." panggil Orihime lirih.

"Orihime, kau sudah bangun ?" Ichigo berjalan mendekati Orihime dan duduk di dekatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak lelah? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang kening Orihime.

"A-ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo-kun. Mungkin aku memang sedikit lelah." Ucap Orihime berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo. "Apa Ichigo-kun baru selesai mandi? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" gerutu Orihime dan tanpa sadar tangannya melepaskan selimut yang Ia pegang sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat.

"A-AAHH.." Orihime lantas langsung menarik selimutnya kembali sampai sebatas dadanya. Ia sangat malu tubuh polosnya dilihat oleh Ichigo yang notabene sejak kemarin telah menjadi suaminya.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya lagi?"

"A-a-aku malu..."

"Astaga, Hime. Kenapa kau harus malu disaat aku sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali? Bukankah kau istriku sekarang?"

"I-iya. Tapi tetap saja aku malu." Orihime bersemu merah menahan malu, namun dimata Ichigo istrinya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Ichigo ingin menciumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Ichigo malah mendorong tubuh istrinya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Orihime.

"Ichigo-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa tidak boleh kalau aku melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau tahu, wajahmu itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuatku ingin 'memakannya'."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ichigo langsung mengecup bibir Orihime dengan pelan. Orihime yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Ichigo menguasai dirinya. Disaat Ichigo mulai bermain dengan lidahnya, Orihime seakan terhisap kedalamnya. Suara desahannya tertahan oleh ciuman itu.

Tangan Ichigo pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos istrinya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk leher Orihime dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Orihime sedikit merinding ketika tangan besar Ichigo membelai punggungnya pelan.

"I-ichi.. Ber-berhen-ti..." ucap Orihime sambil mendorong dada Ichigo agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Hime?"

"A-aku lelah dan badanku bau. Kurasa aku masih belum bisa melakukannya lagi." Ucap Orihime dengan polosnya. Ia memang selalu berbicara kelewat jujur dengan orang lain.

"Haahh... Baiklah. Sekarang bangunlah, hari sudah mulai siang." Ichigo mulai bangun dan kembali duduk di dekat Orihime sambil membelai rambut Orihime pelan.

"SIANG!? Sekarang jam berapa, Ichigo-kun? Aku bangun kesiangan."teriak Orihime panik. Ia buru-buru turun dari ranjang sambil terus mencoba membawa selimutnya agar tubuhnya tetap tertutupi. Melihat jam digital di dekat meja riasnya dan Ia pun terkejut. 'Sudah jam 9. Aku terlambat bangun.'batin Orihime kaget.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Akulah yang membuatmu bangun kesiangan, aku memang terlalu berlebihan padamu." Ichigo sedikit malu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Ichigo dan Orihime akhirnya menikah kemarin dan sesuai tradisi, pasangan yang baru menikah akan melakukan 'sesuatu'. Yah, kalian tahu. Malam pertama. Ichigo dan Orihime sama-sama gugupnya, namun Ichigo sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Ia pun menyerang Orihime terlebih dahulu dan melakukannya cukup lama.

Ichigo sendiri cukup malu mengingatnya. Ia bisa bertingkah seperti itu di malam pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo menahan dirinya di malam pertama mereka disaat istrinya secantik bidadari dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah? Siapapun pasti akan bertingkah sama seperti dirinya. Ichigo berubah menjadi seorang pervert berkat Isshin yang selalu 'menasehati' Ichigo sebelum mereka menikah.

Tapi sudahlah, toh semuanya sudah terjadi dan Ichigo ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Keluarga Kurosaki kini tengah berada di ruangan keluarga mereka. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, dan Orihime. Mereka tengah menonton acara televisi bersama dengan diselingi canda gurauan dari Isshin. Walaupun terkadang tidak lucu, namun dengan usahanya suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih hangat.

Sudah beberapa saat setelah Ichigo dan Orihime selesai membersihkan diri. Mereka berdua ketinggalan sarapan, sehingga harus makan berdua saja. Mereka masih nampak malu-malu dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Namun, mereka nampak sangat bahagia.

"Oh,ya, bangun terlambat hari ini, apa Ichigo terlalu berlebihan padamu?"tanya Isshin tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Orihime yang duduk di sofa di samping Ichigo langsung merona merah. Matanya terkadang mengintip ke arah Ichigo yang sama meronanya, walaupun ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"E-eto. Tidak Tou-san, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja."balas Orihime jujur, namun Isshin malah semakin menajdi.

"Kau lelah berarti yang kuucapkan itu benar kan? Ichigo, aku tahu Orihime-chan itu begitu mempesona. Tapi kau harus memperlakukannya dengan halus, apalagi disaat pertama kalinya akan terasa sa-"ucapan Isshin terpotong ketika sebuah bantal melayang mengenai wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau diam, Oyaji? Orihime kelelahan karena acaranya berlangsung hingga larut, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan berhentilah berkata yang tidak senonoh, ada anak-anak disini."Ichigo geram sekaligus malu karena perkataan ayahnya dan melempar bantal ke wajah Isshin. Kejam memang, tapi kalau dia tidak melakukan itu, ayahnya tidak akan berhenti bicara.

"Kami bukan anak-anak lagi, Ichi-nii. Kami sudah 17 tahun dan kurasa aku diperbolehkan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, kurasa ucapan Oyaji ada benarnya juga."Karin langsung menyahut, kakaknya masih menganggapnya seperti anak-anak diusianya yang sudah menginjak dewasa. Rambutnya semakin panjang diikat ekor kuda dan poni membingkai kepalanya.

"Karin benar, Ichi-nii. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ichi-nii jika aku berada diposisimu sekarang ini. Orihime-nee memang sangat cantik."Yuzu pun tak mau kalah.

"OOHH KARRIINN~ YUZUUU~...AYAH SAYANG PADAMUUU~..."teriak Isshin terharu ketika putrinya yang biasanya ketus membelanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ada yang benar, Karin?"Ichigo sedikit marah namun juga bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Karin.

"Yaah, kurasa Oyaji benar mengenai Orihime-chan. Disaat Ichi-nii punya istri secantik dan seseksi Orihime-nee, pasti Ichi-nii tidak dapat menahan diri. Apalagi Ichi-nii juga suka membaca manga echi kan? Kurasa Orihime-nee memilih orang yang salah sebagai suaminya."Karin dengan mudahnya berkata tanpa memikirkan kata-katanya. Ichigo yang dikatai suka membaca manga echi lantas membantahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Karin? Siapa yang suka membaca manga seperti itu?"Ichigo menyangkal sambil memasang pose menantang ke arah Karin.

"Bukankah Ichi-nii sering membacanya saat masih SMA dulu? Kau juga sering meminjamnya dari temanmu yang bernama Lisa itu kan?"ucapan Yuzu seolah menjadi skak mat. Ichigo terdiam tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Tidak perlu berdebat tentang aku kan? Lagipula aku baik-baik saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"Orihime berusaha melerai mereka berdua dengan menahan tubuh Ichigo dan mengajaknya duduk kembali. Sementara Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil cemberut lalu duduk di sebelah saudara kembarnya, Yuzu.

Orihime sudah mengenal keluarga Ichigo sejak dia masih kecil. Ia juga pernah sesekali mampir saat masih SMA dulu. Ia juga tahu bagaimana tingkah laku dan kebiasaan disini walaupun tidak banyak. Orihime juga tahu bahwa mereka sering berdebat mengenai hal sepele. Namun, ia rasa terlalu berlebihan apabila dia sendiri yang dijadikan topik perdebatan sampai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Otou-san. Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena acaranya sangat lama dan gauunku yang berat. Dan tentang Ichigo-kun, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimana pun, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku senang bila Ichigo-kun senang."Orihime mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan membuat Ichigo terpesona karenanya.

"ORIHIME-CHAAANN~... KAU BENAR-BENAR MALAIKAT KAMIII~..."teriak Isshin sambil mencoba memeluk menantunya, namun sebelum hal itu terwujud Ichigo sudah menghadangnya dengan tinjuan mautnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka Oyaji?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk menantuku sendiri?"tiba-tiba Isshin berlari ke poster besar Masaki. "Masaki sayangku, lihatlah putramu. Dia begitu protektif kepada istrinya, sampai-sampai dia tidak membiarkan ayahnya sendiri memeluk menantu tersayangnya."ucapnya pada Masaki dengan wajah sedih dan mata berrkaca-kaca.

Suasana di keluarga Kurosaki begitu hangat dan membuat Orihime begitu nyaman berada di dalamnya. Ia merasa bahagia berada diantara orang-orang ini. Ia bisa diterima dengan sangat baik menjadi salah satu anggota dari keluarga mereka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Orihime senang. Namun, apa yang ada di depannya saat ini jauh lebih indah dan jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada apa yang ada dipikirannya.

ORIHIME'S POV

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku tinggal bersama Keluarga Kurosaki. Yah, walaupun aku juga Kurosaki, tapi rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Menikah dengan Ichigo-kun dan menjadi bagian dari Kurosaki. Tidak pernah kubayangkan impianku menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kisah cintaku bisa terwujud dan membawa kebahagiaan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarku, atau lebih tepatnya kamarku dan Ichigo-kun. Aku berdiri di balkon sambil memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Dulu, aku sering melakukannya bersama kakakku, Sora. Namun, sejak kematiannya aku merasa bintang-bintang sudah tidak bercahaya lagi. Kesedihanku begitu mendalam saat itu.

Namun, saat aku melihat Ichigo-kun. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh terlarut terlalu lama dalam kesedihan, Ichigo-kun juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Melihatnya mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh semangat dan berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya membuatku sadar. Aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukanku dan menjalani hidupku dengan senyuman.

Selama ini aku hanya melihat Ichigo-kun dari belakang, namun saat ini sudah berbeda. Aku tidak lagi berada di belakangnya, aku yang sekarang berada di samping Ichigo-kun. Aku akan menjadi sandarannya saat Ia sedih, aku akan menghiburnya dikala Ia sedih. Berada di pelukan Ichigo-kun rasanya membuatku nyaman dan merasa terlindungi. Rasanya begitu hangat saat dipeluk Ichigo-kun.

Aku tersipu malu sendiri saat aku mengingat bagaimana aku dan Ichigo-kun menjadi satu sepenuhnya. Ichigo-kun sangat lembut padaku, aku begitu malu dan tidak percaya diri dengan diriku. Tapi Ichigo-kun meyakinkanku. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat itu, sehingga seakan-akan aku bisa merasakan setiap hal yang terjadi. Kami juga sering melakukannya, namun aku tetap saja malu.

'Adduuhh.. Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini? Aku seperti seorang istri yang mesum saja.'batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh ini.

ORIHIME'S POV END

CKLEKK~

Suara pintu terbuka dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu, ia kembali menutup pintunya dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"Hime."panggil Ichigo kepada istrinya yang tadi tidak dijumpainya setelah merapikan meja sehabis makan malam. Ia pikir Orihime akan segera tidur, namun Ia tidak melihat siapa pun di atas ranjang yang masih rapi.

Penasaran dimana istrinya berada, Ichigo berjalan ke arah lain sambil mencoba merasakan reiatsu Orihime. 'Dia ada di balkon.'batin Ichigo tenang saat Ia berhasil mengetahui bahwa istrinya baik-baik saja. Ichigo lantas berjalan menuju balkon dan ia melihat Orihime sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil melihat langit. Ichigo berniat mengejutkan istrinya itu.

"Aaahh~."Orihime terkejut ketika ada sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Ichigo, suaminya sendiri. "Ichigo-kun."

"Kau tahu, aku dari tadi mencarimu dan ternyata kau ada disini."ucap Ichigo sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher istrinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Orihime dengan erat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat bintang,"balas Orihime sambil memeluk lengan suaminya yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Dan sedikit berpikir."lanjutnya.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Atau kau merasa tidak nyaman berada disini?"tanya Ichigo sedikit panik karena Orihime jarang sekali mengeluh kepadanya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti yang Ichigo-kun pikirkan. Aku senang berada disini, sangat malahan. Aku hanya berpikir tentang impianku bersama Ichigo-kun bisa tercapai dan bahkan kita sudah melalui banyak hal setelah kita menikah."jelas Orihime dengan tersenyum.

Ichigo memperhatikan wajah istrinya lekat-lekat saat Orihime berbicara. Lagi-lagi Ichigo terpesona dengan senyuman Orihime yang menenangkan. Dan Ichigo harus akui, istrinya sangatlah cantik ketika Ia tersenyum.

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak akan membalas perasaanmu?"tanya Ichigo sengaja memancing 'sesuatu'.

"Bukan sepert itu. Aku sangat senang Ichigo-kun mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku, dulu aku selalu berpikir bahwa cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ichigo-kun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda ketertarikan kepadaku. Tetapi, itu semua dulu. Sekarang, Ichigo-kun akan selalu bersamaku." Setelah Orihime menyelsaikan kalimatnya, ia menoleh ke arah suaminya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Ia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"I-ichi-go-kun.."ucap Orihime pelan. Wajah mereka berdua perlahan mendekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru napas pasangannya. Hidung mereka pun bersentuhan dan dua pasang mata tersebut mulai terpejam. Bibir mereka saling mendekat dan hampir saja menyatu saat-

"YO ICHIGO ! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriak Renji dari atap rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"ORIHIMEE-CHAAANN...AKU MERINDUKANMUUU..."teriak Rangiku yang langsung saja melesat dan memeluk Orihime di dadanya.

"Se-sesak, Rangiku-san."Orihime mencoba melepaskan diri dari 'perangkap' Rangiku.

"Ehehe... Maafkan aku."balas Rangiku seolah tidak bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baboon?"teriak Ichigo kaget sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Renji.

"Kami ingin mengunjungimu karena kudengar kau sudah menikah. Apa tidak boleh?" Belum sempat Renji menjawab, suara perempuan lain datang dari arah belakang Renji. Orang itu pun melangkah maju mendekati Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo. Lama tidak bertemu."sapa Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan pada diri Rukia, hanya saja wajahnya kini tampak lebih dewasa dan matang.

"Rukia."panggil Ichigo pelan. Terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-teman shinigaminya. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak pernah datang ke Karakura. Dan kini mereka ada di depannya. Sejujurnya, Ia sangat bahagia.

"Rukia-chan, kau juga disini. Aku merindukanmu."Orihime begitu senang melihat Rukia datang dan langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Rukia yang awalnya kaget lalu membalas pelukan Orihime.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Inoue."balas Rukia. "Atau, haruskah kau kupanggil, Kurosaki?"lanjutnya sambil menggoda Orihime. Lantas Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya merona merah.

Rangiku dan Rukia sedang asyik menggoda Orihime dan menanyainya hal-hal yang menjurus dan semakin membuat Orihime merona merah. Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Renji hanya memperhatikan mereka dalam diam hingga Renji mencoba menggoda Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi dengan Ino-maksudku Orihime,hm"tanya Renji sambil menyikut lengan Ichigo dan memberi pandangan menggoda ke Ichigo.

"A-apa maksudmu, haa?"Ichigo kaget dan sedikit merona karena pertanyaan Renji.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Ichigo. Aku tahu kau tadi akan menci-"belum sempat Renji berhenti bicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Renji."

Renji melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari mulutnya dan semakin berniat mengerjai Ichigo. "Sudahlah Ichigo, dewasalah sedikit. Kau sudah menikah dan seharusnya kau sudah melakukan banyak hal yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman dengan istrimu, hm?"

"Berisik."Ichigo malu dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Orihime yang sedang diintrogasi oleh Rangiku dan Rukia. Melihat wajah Orihime yang panik dan merona, Ichigo tahu bahwa Rangiku pasti menanyai istrinya dengan hal-hal menjurus.

"Hari sudah malam. Kenapa kalian tidak pergi istirahat dan kembali besok saja."ucap Ichigo kepada teman-temannya sedikit mengusir. Namun teman-temannya tidak tersinggung akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami mengerti, kau ingin berduaan saja kan dengan istrimu? Kami akan pergi kalau begitu."ucap Rangiku sambil berbalik kemudian terbang pergi. Namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti, "Ichigo, jangan terlalu sering 'melakukannya' dengan Orihime-chan yaa. Lihatlah dia terlihat lelah dan masih ada bekas kissmarkmu di lehernya."teriaknya lalu melangkah pergi bersama Renji dan Rukia yang tertawa mendengar teriakan Rangiku.

Sementara Ichigo dan Orihime hanya merona medengarnya kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain. Orihime menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang masih remaja dan malu-malu terhadap pasangannya sendiri.

"Ichigo-kun, aku ingin istirahat dulu."ucap Orihime sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama, Ichigo kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu balkonnya. Ia berjalan menuju almari dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Setelah selesai, Ia langsung naik ke atas ranjang namun tak lantas tidur. Ia masih duduk bersandar sambil menunggu Orihime.

Orihime pun keluar dengan piyama yang sama dengan milik Ichigo namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ia segera naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk bersandar di samping Ichigo.

"Aku terkejut mereka tiba-tiba datang."ucap Ichigo membuka pembicaraan karena sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Iya, namun aku senang mereka baik-baik saja dan mau mengunjungi kita kesini."Orihime membalasnya dengan senang. Kemudian Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan disusul Ichigo yang juga ikut berbaring.

"Aku juga senang mereka datang, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin tidak waras."ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk istrinya dan mendekatkan tubuh Orihime ke tubuhnya. Orihime merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya. "Mereka menanyaimu hal-hal aneh bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?"lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak menganggapnya serius."balas Orihime. Jari tangannya bergerak nakal di dada Ichigo yang terbalut piyama. "Aku senang aku dan Ichigo-kun disaat-saat seperti ini, kita akan mengabiskan waktu bersama. Rasanya aku ingin terus mengulanginya."ucap Orihime dengan jujur sambil menatap mata suaminya.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar pengakuan istrinya, Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Orihime balas memeluk suaminya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo sendiri menyusupkan kepalanya di bahu Orihime. Benar-benar pasangan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Berbicara tentang menghabiskan waktu bersama, kurasa acara kita tadi tertunda."ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba dan lantas membuat Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya tidak mengerti. Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo langsung mencium bibir istrinya. Ciuman yang lembut dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Menunjukkan betapa dalamnya perasaan Ichigo pada istrinya.

"Kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku bisa memilikimu seperti sekarang ini? Kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dan memberiku kasih sayang yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan darimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika kau tidak bersamaku dan bersama orang lain."ungkap Ichigo setelah Ia mengakhiri ciumannya. Kelihatan seperti rayuan memang, namun inilah perasaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

Orihime yang mendengar hal itu ingin sekali menangis karena bahagia. Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Namun, mendengar pengakuan Ichigo secara langsung membuatnya seakan terbang. Tangannya pun terangkat untuk membelai wajah sang suami. Ia ingin membalas pengakuan suaminya, namun Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Karena aku tidak pernah membayangkan masa depanku dengan orang lain selain dirimu, Orihime."lanjut Ichigo tiba-tiba. Orihime sudah tidak menahan perasaannya, ia langsung terisak di dada suaminya.

Ichigo tahu bahwa istrinya menangis lantaran bahagia, ia pun mengusap kepala Orihime dengan sayang untuk menenangkannya. Tangannya yang lain memeluk Orihime semakin erat. Ichigo membiarkan Orihime menangis untuk meluapkan perasannya. Ia memang jarang mengatakan hal-hal romantis bahkan setelah menikah. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Bukan hal buruk ketika dia mencoba sedikit romantis pada istrinya.

Malam semakin larut. Ichigo dan Orihime telah tidur lelap dengan sinar bulan yang menyinari dari jendela kamar. Mereka saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Saling mengisi dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Begitu indah saat cinta bersemi diantara mereka. Karena cinta lah yang menyatukan mereka.

 **Akhirnya selesaii… beberapa scene di fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Ichihime karya The Crafty Cracker yang Your Fading Starlight. Ceritanya bagus banget dan bikin nyesek ;(. Aku rekomendasikan ke readers yang suka Ichihime wajib baca.**

 **Ini oneshot keduaku setelah Good Wife Good Mother yang aku buat dalam rangka NHFD 6 beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semoga karyaku semakin baik dan semakin disukai readers sekalian.**

 **Segitu aja dulu deh, maaf kalau endingnya jelek. Pas ngetik tiba-tiba inspirasinya hilang begitu saja. Maaf kalau judulnya monoton karena Yuka paling susah milih judul yang pas. Yah, author yang aneh memang. Silakan komentar, review atau kasih saran apapun yaa~**

 **See ya next story**

 **Nakashima Yukari**


End file.
